


Shameless

by RainRune207



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fights, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRune207/pseuds/RainRune207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine and Enjolras have a fight and then make up in the way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

 

Éponine stamped her way across the room towards Enjolras, he had been nothing but rude to her over the last week and she had enough of it. The rest of the les Amis had left his apartment and now it was just the two of them; he couldn’t hide from her forever. She was getting her answers whether he wanted to give them to her or not. She grabbed him and he spun around surprised to find her there. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She shouted at him. He looked surprised that she was actually shouting at him. “We have sex and then you don’t talk to me.” If the others had still been here then she wouldn’t have been so brave; she wouldn’t have been able to talk to him this way. “I knew I shouldn’t have given you a chance. Marius was right about you not feeling anything,” she went to walk away from him and he grabbed her by the wrist tightly.

“What did you just say to me?” He challenged her. She looked at him angrily and she slapped him hard across the face. “Don’t push me Éponine.” He said between clenched teeth; Éponine could see how angry and frustrated he was but she wanted to push him. She wanted his passion to explode and she wanted to feel it again before he reined it in all over again.

“You wouldn’t know what to do anyway,” she spat back at him. He slammed his lips against hers and she smiled beneath his onslaught; he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved and slammed her against the wall hard; she groaned but she was well used to being abused. He groaned loudly against her mouth and moved his hand to hold her throat lightly. He pulled back and looked at her with glazed eyes. “Don’t stop please. I like to feel with you Enjolras.”

“Éponine, I don’t want to be like them,” he said and went to put her down. She tightened her legs around his waist and he looked at her; she could feel his erection beneath his trousers. He was excited by this and she wasn’t going to let him go easily; if he wanted to fight about this he was going to get one. “Don’t, I am not going to take you like some cheap _salope_ like last time.” He looked down at her body wrapped around him; he wanted her badly but he wanted to do it right. This passion made both of them dangerous. It was only going to end in her getting hurt.

“Did you hear me complaining?” She yelled at him. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her; she could see the confusion running through his eyes and she wanted to snap him out of it. “You really think you can hurt me Enjolras.” He nodded and she laughed; he looked at her surprised and she shook her head at him. “The only way you could hurt me is to stop. If I didn’t want this I wouldn’t have started it last week.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said again.

“You won’t,” she leant down and covered his mouth with hers. The kiss was slow, his mouth was closed to hers and she ran her tongue along his lips asking him for entrance. He groaned and opened his mouth; her tongue mingled with his and he pressed his hips against her core. She moaned at the feeling and he pulled away to trail his lips down her throat; she gasped as he liked a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. “Enjolras,” she moaned. He moved his hand and started to untie her cravat while his lips were still on her neck.

He dropped the material on the floor and looked up at Éponine; she smiled at him and he crushed her lips beneath his in a hot kiss. He carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed; he stood back and looked at her. He was an idiot for trying to hide his feelings from her; this was perfect and he couldn’t deny it. He reached down and unbuttoned her trousers; he pulled them down before he moved back above her. Her arms went around his neck and she smiled up at him. “I love you,” she whispered softly.

“I love you too,” he kissed her quickly and he legs moved back around his waist. He groaned and ran his hand up her bare thigh; he stopped when he got to her hip. She wasn’t wearing anything beneath his garments and he felt himself press against her unconsciously; she moaned and their kisses got rougher. She reached up and started undoing his vest and cravat; she pushed his vest off and he threw it to the ground. He felt her small hands start to attack his buttons and he groaned loudly; she was going to torture him slowly.

The last button popped open and she moved her hands to trace over the muscles of his body; his hips moved against her again and she moaned against his lips. She broke away and smiled at him; she leant forward and kissed the scars on his chest. He had gotten them from a knife fight; he wasn’t going to tell her who they were against because she wasn’t going to like it. He shuddered as she licked across his collarbone; how could someone drive him so nuts?

“Éponine,” he grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed. He reached for the hem of her shirt and ripped it over her head exposing her naked body. She was beautiful; she had full breasts and a small waist. He would have loved her no matter what. He moved his hand to cup her left breast; she moaned softly and he continued to watch her. Her facial expressions definitely made it worthwhile; he flicked her nipple and she moaned loudly. Even this was driving him nuts but he wanted to do it right this time; he lowered his head and licked her throat.

He trailed his lips along her sternum in between her breasts; while his hand continued to torture her left side he covered her right with his mouth. She jack knifed against him and he groaned increasing the pressure of his lips; he knew he was going to leave a mark but he didn’t care. He’d think about it later when she had to wear a dress again. He moved his head and skimmed his lips over her; he released her left breast but quickly covered it with his mouth. His right hand covered her other breast not leaving anything untouched.

“Enjolras,” she said huskily. He felt her hands reach down and unbutton his pants; he groaned as she reached inside and cupped him. He thrust towards her and knew she was going to torture him to death. She squeezed softly and he grunted, he raised his head and looked at her, he nodded giving her confirmation that it was alright to continue. She moved her hand and he groaned moving his mouth to kiss her roughly; she didn’t miss a beat and he knew he had to stop her before she made him explode.

“No,” he said roughly and grabbed her hand. He looked at her with dark grey eyes before kissing her again; their hands were trapped between their bodies and he knew he had made the right choice in giving in today. He pulled away and looked at her before pushing down his pants and kicking them to the floor. Her arms went around his neck and he gripped one of her hips as he guided himself inside of her; he groaned and heard the soft moan leave her lips. He stilled and looked down at her; her legs went around his waist and he lent his weight on his elbows. “You ready?” He questioned and she nodded licking her lips eagerly.

He thrust his hips slowly and almost drew himself out before slamming back into her; she gasped and tightened her legs around him. He knew that was a good sign; he started a slow rhythm and heard her moan his name. He continued to move getting faster and faster with each thrust; he wasn’t going to last long going at this pace especially with her legs helping him thrust into her. She screamed out his name and he kissed her swallowing the sound; he didn’t need to make his neighbours angry. He groaned her name a moment later and collapsed on top of her.

He rolled over and pulled her with him so she was laying half on top of him; she started running her hands over his body and he groaned feeling his body coming back to life. “Minx, you're shameless,” he said jokingly and kissed her roughly. She swung her leg over him and straddled him; he repositioned her without breaking the kiss and seated her on him. She moaned against his mouth and he started moving her quickly; she groaned and put her hands on his chest. She started moving quickly and they both cried out at the same time.

She rolled off of him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. “Don’t ignore me again Enjolras,” she said seriously.

“Wouldn’t think of it,” he replied and kissed her forehead before they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
